Little Tree of Horrors
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Spongebob befriends a brain eating tree.


Squidward was reading a book but he hears a voice.

"Hi Squidward!"

Squidward growled

Spongebob said "Squidward you wanna play i got-"

Squidward said "I'm busy go ask someone else"

Spongebob walked away

Sandy was inventing something.

Spongebob said "Hi Sandy whatcha doing"

Sandy said "Not now Spongebob i'm busy"

Spongebob walked away

Patrick was watching a movie

Spongebob said "Hi Pat-"

Patrick said "Not now Spongebob can't you see i'm watching a movie"

Spongebob walked away

Bubbles transition

Spongebob walked down the streets.

"Why is everyone won't play with me"

Spongebob saws a star

Spongebob said "Oh mighty wishing star i wish i have someone to play with"

But a star headed straight for Bikini Bottom and it explodes.

Spongebob gulped

Spongebob hears creepy violin music and walked into the cemetery.

Spongebob saws a creepy tree which scares him.

Spongebob saws the crows cawing.

A tree started glowing green and growing arms

And it began to sing ~Well hello there little boy Don't be shy Step right up

I'm a reasonable guy Don't be frightened

By the look of my apperance I'm just your average ghost man.~

A creepy tree tried to eat Spongebob's brain but failed.

~Well, I'm just shy

And scared in this place

I'm just a fish outta water

From outer space

You can see that the trip

Has left me tired and drained

So why don't you be a pal

And bring me some brains~

Spongebob said "Okay!"

Spongebob sats on a grave.

"Don't worry i'll get you all sort of brains"

Brains transition

Spongebob returns with a cereal but a creepy tree throw it away.

A creepy tree opened a book and showed a fish brain anatomy to Spongebob.

Spongebob said "Where did i find these so called brains"

~Go down To your neighbor's place

See the dull expression On his face

You'd be doing him a favor

If you brought him to me

He ain't using his brain

He's just watching TV~

Spongebob takes Patrick to a tree.

Patrick was about to scream but when his brain was eaten, his eyes turned green.

~Go down

To Mr. McTrout's

He hasn't had a thought

Since '43

His brain is the portrait

Of atrophy

He ain't using it

Why not give it to me?~

Spongebob takes Mr. McTrout to a tree.

A tree eats Mr. McTrout's brain.

~Brains, brains

I won't lie

I'll eat their brains

Till they're zombified

Sure they might think

It's deranged

But they won't give it a thought

After I've eaten they're brain~

Patrick and Mr. McTrout began to dance

Spongebob was now wearing a red zoot suit.

~Brains, brains

It's okay

It's not a matter

If it isn't gray

And if at first

They think it's strange

They won't think twice

If they don't have a brain~

Spongebob was dancing until a tree growled.

Spongebob screamed and runs.

Brains transition

~Go down To the noodle shop

My fortune cookie says

That I just can't stop

I suck the noodle

Right out of their heads

And half an hours later

I'm hungry again~

Spongebob takes the customers to the cemetery where a tree eats their brains.

~Creep into

The donut stop

Sneak in tip-toe

Past the cop

Pick me up a cruller

And a cupful of tea

And any other sweetbreads

You happen to see~

Spongebob sneaked into a donut store and talked to a teenage girl.

~Brains, brains

I won't lie

I'll eat their brains

Till they're zombified

Sure they might think

It's deranged

But they won't give it a thought

After I've eaten they're brain~

Spongebob was dancing with a teenage girl whose brain was eaten. But a cop sees the dancing zombies.

~Brains, brains

It's okay

It's not a matter

If it isn't gray

And if at first

They think it's strange

They won't think twice

If they don't have a brain~

A cop tried to shoot the tree but got his brain eaten from his skull causing his eyes to turn green.

A teenage girl fall and a tree twirl Spongebob.

Spongebob brings everyone to a tree and their brains were eaten.

~Brains, brains

I love 'em, I need 'em

My tummy jumps for joy

When I eat 'em

Big ones, fat ones

Short ones, tall ones

They're so delectable

Especially the small ones

No time

To cook 'em in a skillet

My belly's rumblin'

I got a need to fill it

I don't fry 'em

The heat will only shrink 'em

I'll just grab my self a straw

And I drink 'em! Oh...~

Spongebob and the zombies danced.

But Squidward hears creepy trumpet music and saws a tree dancing.

Squidward said "Spongebob"

~You've been swell

To go around

And bring me

Every single brain in town

But with all these brains

I can't help but think

That there isn't one left

Out there to drink~

Squidward sees Sandy inventing.

~Now Fess up boy

Come on, Heck

Is there someone

That you're trying to protect?

Bring him down here

To meet his end

And I promise

I'll be your bestest friend

Brains, brains

I won't lie

I'll eat his brain

Till he's zombified

Sure he might think

It's deranged

But he won't give it a thought

After I've eaten his brain~

Spongebob danced until he saws Squidward angry.

Spongebob gulped

~Brains, brains

It's okay

It's not a matter

If it isn't gray

And if at first

He thinks it's strange

He won't think twice

If he don't have a brain~

Spongebob and Squidward walked to a tree.

But Squidward sees a creepy tree.

~Brains

Bring me his brain

Bring me his brain

Bring me his brain

Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Squidward said "All right what's going on here"

But Squidward's brain got eaten.

Spongebob gasped "Squidward"

Squidward's maroon eyes turned green.

But a tree realized something

A tree screamed as his arms breaks.

A tree tried to walked away but tripped on a grave cause a tree to fell.

Spongebob walked to a tree but it turned pale turquoise"

"What the- Why the- How the-"

Spongebob said "Uh-oh?"

"SPONGEBOB!!"

Spongebob said "Squidward is that you!"

"Yes i guess my brain was a little too smart for a tree you tried to feed me to"

Spongebob said "I'm sorry i'll do anything to make out for it"

"Yes bring me...some brains"

The End


End file.
